


Rękopis znaleziony w butelce (po rumie)

by Haszyszymora



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Poetry, romans
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: Cydr - Hersychia - Poznań. Tak gwoli wyjaśnienia, skąd to. ;)





	Rękopis znaleziony w butelce (po rumie)

_**Do Ragettiego** _

Lubię twoje oko żywe jak płomyk świecy  
i to drugie jak kulka lodu  
i twoją skórę brązową jak spalona ziemia  
i powietrze w miejscu gdzie powinny być zęby

i twoje żebra w świetle księżyca  
też mi się podobają

 

_**Do Jacka** _

Choć bimber podłe ścierwo,  
Do głowy uderzy.  
Na morzu i w tawernie  
Wybrzydzać nie należy.

 

_**Do Hectora** _

Wybrzydzać nie należy,  
Azteków nie okradać,  
Gdy się nie umie wierszem,  
To w łóżku nic nie gadać. 

 

_**Do admirała Norringtona z okazji awansu** _

Twarde są kraty w oknach,  
twarda prawa litera,  
twarde są kule armatnie,  
szpada, a takoż giwera,  
twarde są skrzące diamenty  
i twarda chropawa skała  
lecz każde z nich - meduza  
przy tyłku admirała. 

 

_**Do Williama** _

Na szmaragdową taflę jeziora  
opadają płatki lotosu.  
Księżyc jest dzisiaj jak srebro,  
niebo ma czystość nefrytu.  
Oddałbym wszystkie moje wcielenia,  
by móc cię raz jeszcze podtopić.

 

_**Do Davy'ego** _

straszny z ciebie mazgaj  
leniwiec  
płaz morski

i robisz awantury o jedno spóźnienie  
mątwa sentymentalna

masz język długi jak równik

poprosić cię o drobiazg  
sto lat wypominania

ale doceniam  
że syreny słyszą od ciebie  
spadaj dziwko


End file.
